User talk:Kyle Rayner
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Green Lantern Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Boodikka page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rod12 (Talk) 19:19, October 13, 2010 Hi Hi Kyle Rayner welcome to the Green Lantern Wik Site my name Rod12 I'm the head Admin of this Site basically I'm the guy in charge of this site. Now I'm to see you create a page for Qull he's a villain that we have been meaning to create a page for on the site here so thanks you for doing that apparently both you and me are trying to edit the page at the same time. My editing is just to get the general template and formate of the page down that all basically everything about the page is good. I'm just basically adding a few detailed things thats all. Oh and if your wondering why I deleted two of your image that you uploaded it wasn't because they were bad or we didn't want them it was just because we already had those two image that you uploaded already on the site thats all. So just let me know when your finished editing the page then I'll quickly do my part and the page will be complete and before I forget welcome to the site. From Rod12 Hi again thats ok that happens sometime when new editors to the site do editing work for the first time on the site. If that ever happens and you need help just ask me and I'll be happy to help you out. An in future reference to help you out with most new pages on the site I have to look them over to make sure the format and template work is all set up to make sure the page looks like a standard page for this site. That is the type of will call it final editing work I just wanted to do but you and me were editing at the same time but no worry everything is fine. If you have any questions for me or need and help just send me a message on my talk page and I'll be happy to help you out. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Recent Editing Work Hi Kyle Rayner with your recent editing work that you are going with creating pages for Green Lantern Corps Members I was going to ask you if you were interested in creating Green Lantern Corps Members Pages from the List of Former Green Lantern Corps Members that currently do not have a page. An lucky for me you started doing them so when your done with the list just let me know. But great job with the two members you created so far only some minor final editing work from my end happy to see you got the basic formate and template outlines down. This editing work your doing right now is good practice and it also helps the site out alot. Once again awsome editing work and talk you later. From Rod12 Newest GL Lantern Member Page Hi Kyle Rayner I agree with you on exactly what you did because I looked on comic vine for that Lantern and they show a image of which looks like a dog just like you said so I'm going to add that image to the site. So in some way problem solved but you made the right call in the end always double check the issue in the end for the right info and thats what you did so good job I'll go fix the image. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 The Page has been Moved Hey Kyle Rayner the Hollika Rahn page has been moved to the right spelling so its all set now. Thanks for the heads up on that page good catch. Anything else you need help with just let me know. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Former Green Lantern's Hi Kyle to answer your question yes there is kind of a overlap between list of List of Former Green Lantern Corps Members and List of Current Fallen Lanterns you will see a certain Former Green Lantern Corps Member possible on two different list pages and possible even a third it really all depends on the Former Green Lantern Corps Member that your dealing with and how many teams he is on as well. I hope this helps with your question if it doesn't or you need some more help with anything just let me know. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12